


The Watch

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: The least she could do, was to have the two of them together.One last time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Night We Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907872) by [HarryPotterTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterTwin/pseuds/HarryPotterTwin). 



"Why would we listen to you?". The arrogance, and anger, rolling off of James Amber was palpable. "You didn't even know our daughter!"

Max returned the snide tone with fire. "No, but I knew Chloe! And she loved your daughter more than you ever could! Rachel deserves to lie next to someone who actually loved her, not the man who lied to her and used her!" Righteous anger burned and snapped in Max's blue eyes.

James raised his hand to strike her. She simply stood there, eyes smoldering with hatred.

Rose grabbed his arm. "It's... she's right, James", she said in a broken, disconsolate voice. "Your actions turned her against us. She does deserve to be buried next to the Price girl"

He lowered his hand, deflating like a balloon. "....fine", he muttered, putting his fingers in the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you", Max said.

"We're sure as hell not doing it for you, or even the Price girl. It's because Rachel would have wanted it", Rose glared.

A few weeks later, Max sat between the headstones of two fresh graves. She gently ran her fingers along one of them. The headstone over the grave of her Captain, the best friend she had murdered to save this town. As the Spotify continued to play, she heard:

I am not the only traveler

Who has not repaid his debt

I've been looking for a trail to follow again

Take me back to the night we met

Chloe and Rachel's deaths were a debt she could never repay. Even though she had only known Rachel through Chloe's stories, she knew that a world without them was horrible. 

I had all and then most of you

Some and now, none of you

Take me back to the night we met

I don’t know what to do, haunted by the ghost of you

Take me back to the night we met

Five years. Five years of emptiness, loneliness. Only one week with the most important person in her life.  
It hadn’t been enough, nowhere near enough.

When the night was full of terrors

And your eyes were full of tears

Chloe, dying again and again. The train, in the alternate timeline, that bastard Jefferson. Her heartbroken cries at seeing Rachel’s body.

“I loved her so much... How can she be dead? What kind of world does this?”

When you had not touched me yet

oh, take me back to the night we met

The kiss that Max would remember for the rest of her life. Their first, and last, one.

I don’t know what to do, haunted by the ghost of you

Take me back to the night we met.

As she sobbed into her hands, she knew she deserved only pain, for her hubris in using her time powers. 

The only choices she had ever had, in the end, were Chloe’s ghost blaming her, or Warren, Kate, and the ghosts of so many others blaming her. 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Remembered another fanfic this song was used in, where Chloe and Rachel were declared the Prom Queens, posthumously.
> 
> The Night We Met is by Lord Huron


End file.
